The Wolf's Princess
by beautifulove182
Summary: Princess of Scotland Jade Moore just wants to run from her life just for a while and a ceremony in Seattle allows the opportunity. How will she feel when she mets Embry? What will the two have to overcome in order to see their promises through? Embry/OC
1. Royalty

Hey guys! I was listening to a song and the idea for this fanfic just popped in my head! :D I'm so excited for it and I hope you like it. Enjoy ;p

* * *

_Dear Amber Oppedisano,_

_I wasn't always a princess you know, it wasn't until I was the petite age of 7 that I was told that I was moving to Scotland and take the role as their princess. I didn't want to I had loved it in Seattle but my mother saw it fit that I do so and my father needed to lead his people, my people. Every night I would cry, looking out at the beautiful landscape, crying to go home. I have to admit that Scotland is beautiful and the castle is wonderful though. It just has to grow on you and it has become home. It's been ten years since then and I have grown to love Scotland and my people. And they love me as well. Even though I am not first generation Scottish, my father is and after his brother was killed. He had to take his place or hand the thrown over to another family. _

_The transition would have been harder from Seattle to Scotland if it hadn't been for Chester. Chester Valiente is my personal guard and has been since I was 7. He was 12 at the time. When we were young, he was the one who kept me out of trouble. He still is, even today 10 years later. I would sneak out late at night to wander around the castle and would sneak midnight snacks from the kitchen. I had to work on a relationship with him though because when I first got here, he didn't like me and thought I was a brat just making his life more difficult. Chester said that after hearing me cry every night in my bed altered his opinion and started to warm up to me. He is a nice, young man with brilliant blue eyes, a handsome face and an attractive Scottish accent. _

_I missed you old friend. Oh and by the way, I don't have an accent because I was born in America._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jade Moore_

I sighed and closed my journal and held it to my chest as I sat in an indent in the wall of my room next to the window. The rain was hitting the window with hard thumps, I stood up elegantly and walked over to the spiral-stairs that lead to the lower part of my room. The blue carpet is soft under my bare feet. The thunder rolled loudly as I descended the stairs, my casual dress brushing the top of my knee. I entered my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed and lifted the edge of the mattress. I smiled as I pulled up a smaller compartment hidden in the box spring and gently placed my journal inside it. Amber… She is an imaginary person I wrote to when I was a child, before I was a princess. I had a dream one night and the only part I could remember was a girl named Amber Oppedisano.

I flopped back onto my bed and let out a huge sigh letting my long hair fan out, it was just like any other 17 year-old girl's room but mine had a second level and the walls were stone. My room is in one of the tower-like structures on the castle. The thunder roared outside again, muffled by the thick walls when there was a light knock on my oak bedroom door. I stood up quickly and fixed myself gently.

"Come in." I said softly and watched as the door opened slowly and a familiar person stepped into my room. I smiled brightly "Good afternoon Chester, how is your day going?" I asked politely and walked over to the young man in his uniform. Chester Valiente, my personal guard and one of the most top ranking soldiers in Scotland at the young age of 22 nodded politely back.

"My day is going fine thank you for asking Princess Jade." Chester said in his attractive Scottish accent, he smiled gently. I sighed gently and lightly tapped him on the arm with my fist.

"I've been telling you since I was 7 and I'll tell you know. You can call me Jade." I said with a smile, he sighed and rolled his bright blue eyes at me. "And at-ease soldier." I smiled. Chester laughed lightly and stood more casually then the normal arms-behind-the-back soldier posture. "So what brings you here Chester?" I asked, he must have come for a purpose of some sort.

"Your mother, Queen Jennifer and his honor King Robert II wants you in their study immediately." Chester said and rubbed his hand through his brown-blonde hair. I sighed and nodded, it must be important. My parents rarely used the word 'immediately' unless it was urgent.

"Alright, do you have any idea what this is about?" I asked as I started walking toward my door, there was a flash of light from the lightening. I heard Chester's footsteps behind me as I walked out to the stone hallway. I waited for him to be next to me before I started walking, I had slipped on some flats before leaving my room. I saw Chester shrug and shake his head.

"No but they seemed upset. You didn't do anything did you? You're not testing the new guy by sneaking out are you?" He asked with a half joking and half serious face. I laughed and shook my head, though that does sound like fun. "Don't even think about it."

"Well I know for sure I didn't do anything. And plus my mom is way too uptight. She criticizes me on everything I do, she said yesterday that I wasn't smiling like a princess." I said angrily as we walked toward my parents study. "I love my people but I didn't even want to be a princess in the first place." I let out an angry breath. I do truly love my people, I love going in town and meeting all the citizens of Scotland. I just feel that my people love me more then my own mother.

"Well, how do you feel about being a Princess now?" Chester asked in a comforting tone, him and Amber are the only ones I can confine to. Even though Amber isn't exactly real, she still counts. I sighed and thought for a few moments, listening to our echoing footsteps.

"I love being there for the people and I love being able to represent them, but I just want to get away from it all sometimes. I just want to be 7 years old again back in Seattle. Don't you wish you weren't a soldier sometimes?" I asked and looked at him as we made the last turn to my parents study. Chester held my eyes, blue into blue.

"No because I love what I do but our situations and positions are very different Princess Jade. It's understandable that you are overwhelmed but you do have responsibility just like me." he said in an understanding voice. I sighed and nodded knowing that he is right. Chester has been there for me most of my life yeah I mean most of the time it was when he was carrying me back to my room of his shoulder for sneaking out and lecturing me the whole way back, it was when he would come with me when I went out and met the great people of Scotland. When it was possible that it was just the two of us having lunch was when I could talk to him. Chester is my personal guard to keep me safe and even though we have to keep the relationship professional most of the time, he is my best friend. I knocked on the door lightly that was my parent's study and waited to be invited inside.

"Come in." my father's voice said in his Scottish accent, both my mother and my father are from Scotland originally but moved to America and had me. I am a citizen of both countries. Before I could, Chester opened the door for me with a gently smile now presuming a soldier posture again. I nodded politely at him and walked into the large room with high ceilings. There were portraits of past kings and queens of Scotland dating back to the 18th century, it was a habit of mine to look at my father's then my uncle's. My Uncle Robert, he was Robert Moore I, him and I were close before he died. My parents tried to shield me from true role at first but my uncle and I wrote hidden letters to each other for years. He had always addressed them to me as 'Dear My Sweet Princess Jade', I knew why when I was told of my role here in Scotland. I miss him dearly and was truly devastated when I heard that he was assassinated by an unknown killer.

I looked at my parents and smiled gently, curtsying down in front of them. My mother, a petite women with graying-brown hair and faded blue eyes smiled back at me gently though not with the same affection as I had given and motioned me to sit. My father on the other had, a average sized man with whitening-black hair and green eyes smiled at me with true affection but soon faded and was replaced with sadness.

"Jade dear, you remember that horrible incident in Seattle about a year ago? With the murders and the people going missing?" My father asked as he sat down slowly in the chair opposite me, my mom sitting next to him. I nodded and felt a pang of sadness, it was terrible news to hear about with so many innocents dead.

"Yes dad," I said and scratched my arm gently waiting for his response. I saw out of the corner of my eye Chester standing at attention in front of the door, his face expressionless at the moment.

"Well, the governor of Washington has asked if you would come and read the names of the dead and missing in Seattle at a ceremony to remember them. I believe it is something that you would want to do, correct?" my dad asked with a gently smile, now I understood why they had looked so upset is because Seattle was once their home too and remembering that so many of your old home are dead is very depressing. I smiled and nodded franticly then caught myself and nodded once.

"Yes dad, I would love to do that. Would either of you be accompanying me to Seattle?" I asked and looked for my dad to my mom, normally they are never apart so if one isn't going. The other surly wouldn't. My mother shook her head softly.

"No dear, we are staying here in Scotland but Latinate Chester and others of the Royal guard with been accompanying you." My mother said with a gentle smile "Everything has been arranged and you will be leaving for the States tomorrow night, hopefully this weather will have cleared up by then." She said, I nodded with a smile and looked out the window as a lightening bolt struck the Earth, it's already reminding me of home.


	2. The Unimprinted

_Embry's p.o.v. _

I grinned to myself as I ran through the woods in my massive wolf form. I glanced to my right and just saw open woods. I continued to run while I tried to clear my mind of my thoughts and my packs and enjoyed being in first place. As I approached the boarder I saw the chocolate colored wolf and stopped, frowning.

"_Whe- where did you come from? I was ahead of you._" I recalled with shock in my head at Quil and walked up and sat next to him. I heard him snicker in my head and I growled at him.

"_Dude you were totally spaced out when I ran past you, hell you almost walked into a tree_." Quil laughed and smiled, I let out a sigh and snickered myself.

"_Just watch your back, I'll beat you next time." _I said and stood and started to walked down the boarder line between the Cullen's turf and La Push.

"_Will you two shut the hell up? Don't ruin my good mood._" Paul snapped, he was patrolling the other boarder but was using the pack communication. I snickered as Paul let his mind wander to his day with Rachel, his imprint. It was different to see Paul think so fondly of someone and be so protective of them. He had almost murdered this skater that whistled at her.

"_Get laid yet?_" Jared laughed in his head, he was with Paul. I heard Quil let out a bark-laugh and I chuckled.

"_Shut up asshole._" Paul growled and Jared, Quil and I laughed. There wasn't much action after that. Patrolling is boring when there aren't any bloodsuckers to rip apart. I sighed as the whole night my mind was filled with the thoughts of my pack brother's imprints. It was _really _annoying and the thoughts were so loud!

I ran into Jacob as I walked up and down the line. I really miss that guy sure I mean we hang out when not patrolling but he was really good to talk to. Seth too, really nice kid but his sister on the other hand can be a total bitch when she wants to be. Which is most of the time. I sighed as it started to rain soaking my fur. My mind was wandering when I became aware of a different presence in my head, I felt the others noticed it too.

"_Collen?_" Quil asked, his worries of how Claire was sleeping were cut short. Thank god.

"_Hey guys._" the young 14 year-old answered shyly. Collen Blackwell is one of the youngest of our werewolf pack though he never patrolled or has even seen a Cullen vampire, let alone a newborn.

"_Collen is going to be patrolling with us now. I think he is ready._" Sam said with a tone of authority. I heard light paw-falls and knew that Collen is coming over by Quil and I. I saw the smaller gray-brown wolf come through the woods to my left. I made eye contact with Collen and nodded my huge head at him.

"_Hey man, welcome to the pack._" I said to him because once you start patrolling you are part of the pack. The other wolf nodded his head as well, I began to walk slowly along the boarder and I saw that Collen was following me. "_Yes?_" I asked him.

"_Um, what exactly do I do?_" he asked, I coughed out a laugh, this kid really is new.

"_Basically walk the boarder, smell something weird come over to our side aka a bloodsucker. And rip it apart._" I said and laughed quietly as I saw the kid's thoughts wander down horrified paths of what could happen.

"_Don't terrify the kid, Embry_" Quil tried to hide how funny he found it. I rolled my eyes "_That is rare that a vampire comes on our turf Collen, so don't worry. Just be ready for it if that does happen._." he said.

"_Party pooper._" I said to Quil and he shrugged. I sighed with relief as the rain finally let up and the sun started to rise.

"_Alright, Quil and Embry, go get some sleep. Paul go over with Collen. And Leah should be going by you Jared._" I smiled and started to run home and laughed at the other's complaints.

"_Yeah, babysitting duty._" Paul sighed and began to run.

"_Joy, I hope Leah's a morning person._" Jared begged without hope.

"_Highly doubt that,_" Quil snickered.

"_Have fun boys." I_ coughed out a laughed and phased in my backyard. I walked into my dark house and wiped my bare feet best I could on the mat. I walked through the kitchen and to the stairs. I stopped as I walked past my sister's room. I sighed and walked inside, my little sister was curled up into a ball, her blanket on the floor. I picked it up and laid it over her shivering body and she immediately relaxed, I smiled and ruffled her hair gently and walked back out, closing the door. I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed with my hands behind my head. Besides Collen and I, everyone has an imprint in my pack. I don't really mind that I don't have an imprint, I don't think I could handle finding her and then her hating my guts or like in Quil's case, my imprint being a small girl and having to wait for her to grow up or something crazy like that. Or just worrying about her all the time. Would it be worth it? Yeah it would but still, if I'm destined to find her, I will. I sighed and reached over and ate a candy bar I was saving and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I sighed as I steered awake, I rubbed my eyes and sat up and looked at the clock. It read 3:45 PM in digital numbers. I rolled out of my bed and recalled my dream, I shivered to myself. I dreamed that my old middle school teacher, Mr. Iklson was my imprint and that he dyed his hair blue. Weird dream, must have been from the sugar I had. I grabbed clean cloths and jogged to the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed and went downstairs and saw my sister sitting on the couch watching the news with a sandwich. I walked over and grabbed her wrist of the hand holding the sandwich and lifted it to my mouth and took a bit of it.

"Could use some mayonnaise." I said while chewing the turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Hey Embry," she said not looking from the T.V. She was used to me taking bites of her food now.

"Hey Jenny." I said and leaned on the back of the couch "What's going on?" I asked and stood up, not wanting to watch it.

"The governor is having a ceremony for all the people killed and missing last year in Seattle." Jenny said as I walked into the kitchen and made myself a huge sandwich. "The princess of Scotland is coming to read the names, she's originally from Seattle, Washington but her parents were born in Scotland." she said and I heard her take a bite of her sandwich. "Yeah, you're right. It does need mayo."

"Like I say, I'm always right when it comes to food." I laughed and came back into the room and sat on the couch next to her and handed her the squeezable mayo thing as she changed the channel to Shark Week. The two of us sat there for a while, yelling and jumping as the sharks burst out of the water and we cheered for the seal as a great-white chased it. The phone rang and I jumped up to get it.

"Hello?" I asked and swallowed the last of my food.

"Hey Embry, it's Jake." the familiar voice said.

"Hey what's up Jake?" I asked with a laugh and leaned against the wall. Jenny looked back at me and smiled.

"Tell Jacob I said hi." she whispered with a smile.

"Oh Jenny says hi." I said and rolled my eyes, I heard Jake laugh on the other end.

"Not much man, tell her I said hi too." Jake said, I could hear a smile in his voice "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies? You, me and Quil." he asked and I grinned.

"Yeah defiantly man. Where and when, I'll be there." I said and turned to Jenny "Jake says hi." she nodded and turned back to the T.V. just as the seal got eaten.

"The Regular Regal and at 5:20." Jake said.

"Alright, see you there." I said and hung up. I looked at the clock and sighed, I had 20 minutes. I went upstairs and threw on a shirt reluctantly and put on a pair of shoes. "I'm going to the movies Jenny. Make sure to keep the doors locked." I said as I grabbed my keys and some cash, Jenny nodded and looked back at the T.V. I walked out the door and locked it behind me with my house keys. I walked over to my used Ford SUV and got into the driver's seat and started the truck. I backed out of my driveway and drove to Quil's house because he doesn't have a car.

I honked my horn in front of his small brown house, we had about 10 minutes to the movie. Quil came stumbling out and jogged up to my truck and hopped into the front. I drove to the theater and parked next to Jake's Rabbit and the two of us jogged inside. I saw Jake and he walked up to us.

"Hey what's up?" Quil asked and shoulder bumped him after I did. Jake smiled and shrugged.

"Not much, We're seeing The Other Guys." he said, we nodded and bought our tickets and we got popcorn and sat in the theater. As we waited for the movie, we talked about nothing in particular.

"Hey did you guys hear about the ceremony in Seattle that's happening in two days?" Quil asked and threw some popcorn into his mouth. I nodded and Jake did too.

"Yeah and the princess of Scotland is coming over to read the names of the dead and missing?" Jake added "We should be alert these next few days, you never know what could happen. Some might come out of curiosity then made a move at someone down here." Quil agreed fully, I just nodded and ate my soda as the movie started. I already knew why they were so worried, they want to protect their imprints. Like I said, their thoughts are loud enough that I don't even need to hear them to know what they are.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know ;p


	3. New Guard

_Jade's p.o.v._

The rain let up in the middle of the night but I stayed up for most of the night, too excited and yet too sad to sleep. I had been broken when I heard about the bloody week in Seattle with all the killings and the missing persons. It is the least I could do is to read their names in their honor. During the night I had got up from my bed and went up to the second level of my room and sat on the indented window sill and gazed at the rain falling down to the green earth. I sighed and thought for a few hours, I could sit in a seat and just think for days if time would allow but the life of a princess hardly allows you time for yourself. It's not the kind of life you see in fairy tales my friends.

I nodded to myself and decided that I was going to visit the local market place tomorrow in Edinburgh just a few minutes from the castle. I sighed and took my knees into my arms and laid my cheek on my knee cap. It's been hard lately. I really miss my uncle dearly though more then that, I miss the person my mom used to be. She used to be so loving and caring but now she just seems so cold. That I am just a princess to her, not her daughter. It hurts. Though only Amber knows that. The rhythmic sound of the fan across the room helped me gently fall asleep, curled up in a ball.

I woke up in my bed, which shocked me. Last time I remember I was upstairs in my window. I sat up quickly and looked around my room for anything strange when I recalled upon the many cases just like this when I was younger. I stood up with a gentle smile on my face and walked over to my closet on the far right against the wall behind the small spiral stairs. Before I opened the closet I glanced outside and a happy smile broke over my lips, the rain had cleared and even though it was still cloudy I was overjoyed it wasn't raining. It would make my visit to the market much easier and more enjoyable for myself, my guard and my people. I walked into my long closet and started to shift through some of the clothes and sighed.

"It's going to be cold today. So a dress is a no-no." I said to myself with a grin, I never told anyone but Chester that dresses really aren't my thing. I only wear them because my dad thinks that they look stunning on me. I don't want to let my father down, he means the world to me. Casual wear is my thing though. "So let's creak out these new skinny jeans," I smiled, taking it off the hanger and tossing it aside "this undershirt and a lace top." I said and tossed them next to the black jeans. I got dressed quickly and jumped in front of the mirror at the end of my walk-in closet. I smiled at my colorful lace t-shirt on top of my blue undershirt. I chuckled at myself and grabbed my converse and slipped them onto my different colored socks and walked out of the closet while turning off the light.

I walked over to my bedroom door though before leaving my room I looked over at the Scottish flag and gave a light curtsy in respect. I turned and opened my door and heard a bonk as it came in contact with someone's head. I gasped and slipped out the door and found the new guard on the floor moaning and holding his head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright!" I asked and knelt down next to the young man's head. I looked at the door and grimaced, it's oak. That had to hurt. The man rolled over onto his back still holding his head while sitting up and looked at me through bright green eyes. Shockingly bright green eyes.

"Princess?" the man asked in a husky Scottish accented voice, I nodded gently with a small smile. At least he seems ok.

"Are you alright Patrick?" I asked gently unconsciously moving his hand out of the way so I could feel the damage in case of medical help was needed. The young man who was only a year older then myself looked shocked though winced when I softly touched the large bump on the back of his head.

"I-I'm fine. Princess Jade please stand up, you should not kneel down to someone lower then yourself." Patrick Muller said as he turned his green eyes away from my blue ones. I smiled and shook my head.

"I hope you realize that I just smacked you with an oak door that is about 3 inches wide in the back of your head? The least I could do is help you now please stop being ridiculous." I smiled and stood up holding my hand down to him to help him up "Come on, you need to put ice on your head unless you want a sever migraine later." I grinned, I had difficultly holding in my laughter at the expression on Patrick's face, he looked like that was the last thing he wanted and something in his eyes said another thing. "Don't worry Mr. Muller, this can be between you and I." I smiled and held my hand out again.

Patrick sighed and took my hand and I helped him to his feet, he stood a foot taller then myself and is well built much like Chester except a smaller version. I smiled and took his wrist and started walking to the kitchen.

"Princess, where are you taking me?" Patrick asked with a small hint of nervousness as he gently took his wrist back. I laughed, the headache was starting, this kid was like an open book. I looked at him as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head with both hands.

"The kitchen, now come on. It'll only going to get worse and that would be a horrible way to wrap up your first week here." I said and took his sleeve and lead him along. "If you don't believe me, just as Chester. I did this to him numerous times, he learned to stand farther away from the door." I grinned and started up a stairwell, pulling my guard along.

"I'm defiantly going to be doing that." I heard him sigh. I felt guilty but I had done this so many times on accident that I learned not to let myself feel that way for too long. It would ruin my whole day. I took a right at the top of the stairwell and heard the commotion from the kitchen already. "Almost their Patrick." I sighed. When I was in front of the kitchen door I stopped Patrick and started to brush off his uniform.

"Princess Jade, what are you doing?" Patrick asked in a strained voice, I remember the first time I hit Chester with the door, and it was worse then now. And Chester didn't like me very much so he was very annoyed.

"I'm getting the dirt off your uniform so that the Kitchen Staff will think I just accidentally hit you with the door. If they knew you fell on the job for just getting knocked with a door, they may report you. It happened to someone a while ago and I don't want that happening to anyone else. Because of me, he lost his job that he worked very hard for." I said as I finished brushing off his shoulders. I won't forget him, Tyler Gorman; he was a great person and he had worked to get up to royal guard for years and when he got reported no one would listen to me when I tried to save his job. It was terrible. Patrick looked at me with a bewildered face though there was some gratitude there. I took his wrist and walked into the kitchen.

There were rows and rows of kitchen appliances, many of the chefs looked up with annoyed looks which were immediately wiped from their faces when their eyes landed on me and changed into a smile. There were many bows of respect and 'Good morning Princess.' I walked over to the freezer and one of the server girls walked up to me. She was about 10 years old with blonde brads.

"Good morning Princess Jade!" she said and curtsied. I smiled and rubbed her head.

"Good morning Sara and you know you can call me Jade, we've known each other long enough." I said and hugged the girl softly. Sara laughed and leaned in and glanced at Patrick.

"Did you hit him with the door?" she whispered, I nodded with guilt and she giggled and handed me an ice pack. I put my index finger over my lips and gave a softy 'sh' with a smile.

"Thanks honey. Now you be good to Chef Natalya." I said, Sara giggled and rolled her eyes. "Promise!" I said with a grin.

"I promise Princess!" She laughed and ran off. I smiled and turned back to Patrick who had a strange look on his face. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his sleeve, and walked out of the kitchen. When I closed the door, Patrick groaned. I stood on my tip toes and held the ice pack to his head. "Nice job holding it together in there." I said softly, trying not to irritate his headache again. He just grunted when his watch went off, he slowly opened his bright eyes again.

"Well, I'm off duty now. Chester is supposed to take his shift now, I'm sure he's probably waiting by your room. We should go back." Patrick sighed softly, he was putting his hand back onto the ice pack to move it but placed his hand on mine that was holding it. His hand was warm compared to mine that was holding the ice pack. He gasped and covered it with a cough.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked in a worried tone.

"No Princess, I'm fine. Thank you." Patrick said and looked at me with a gentle smile. I smiled back and softly took my hand out from underneath his so he could hold the ice pack.

Patrick had led me back to my room and sure enough Chester was there. I smiled and hugged him, he is still trying to get used to that. We went to the dinning hall and got me breakfast and then it we were off to the town. I smiled and breathed in the fresh air as the limo took us away from the castle. I looked up at the gray sky and grinned.

"It's just like Seattle." I said to Chester, he smiled and nodded, sitting in the seat across from me in the limo. "So our flight is at 7 right?" I asked kindly as we drove along the roads to town square. Chester nodded with a soft smile.

"Yes with you, George, Sally, Patrick and I. All we have to do is pack for our week trip alright? You're like a child in a candy store will you sit still?" he laughed. I sighed and changed my position again.

"I can't I'm just too excited. I get to go to town and go back to the states! Maybe I'll be able to reconnect with my old best friend. Chester, this trip means so much too me. And it's an honor to read the names of the dead and missing of the Seattle Slaughter." I sighed softly.

I love my people; the Scottish citizens are so loving and caring and funny. Many had insisted on giving me things for free but I was determined to pay. In the end I did pay, and gave them more for themselves. I signed many children's notepads for autographs, posed for pictures and chatted with them. Chester and I had lunch in a nice and quiet place and after on the way back to he car, I saw a few paparazzi. That's a downfall of begin royalty, you have people trying to find something to make fun of; but I smiled at the camera man hiding in the bush anyway. When I stepped inside the castle the first thing to greet me was my mother's furious face.

"Where have you been?" She asked in an angered voice, I sighed and continued to walk knowing she would follow.

"Where I go every weekend afternoon when I'm not cooped up in here mother." I said as politely as I could. Unfortunately Chester had abandoned me at the door to deal with my mother myself. 'Coward.' I grunted in my head, but I can't blame him. She is the queen, royal. Defiantly a royal pain in my ass.

"You have to pack and get ready. And what in the lord's name are you wearing?" She gasped as we were approaching my room.

"I have two hours till the plane leave. And clothes mother. Just like you are," I sighed, she was wearing an bass elegant dress that cut off at her ankles. I have to admit that my mom dresses beautifully; just not my style.

"Well, you are not to wear those kinds of clothes again. Dress like-"

"I know, dress like a Princess mom. I've heard it a million times. Now please, stop ruining my good mood." I said as politely as my body would let me. "Now I have to get ready." I said now that we have come to my door. I opened it and closed it without a look back. I groaned loudly and knotted my hands in my hair. "Chester don't say a word please." I sighed after I calmed down. Chester walked from the corner of my room and walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel he felt awkward but it helped me. "She just doesn't get it." I said and pulled back softly, I looked up and gazed into his brilliant blue eyes.

"I understand. But please get ready, His Highness wants us to leave in 30 minutes." Chester said but there was something in his voice that made me laugh in his arms.

"That was 10 minutes ago right?" I laughed, I felt him laugh as well and he nodded. I hugged him gently "Thanks." He nodded and left the room and closed the door, there was an empty suitcase on my bed, I walked over to my closet and grabbed some clothes. I smiled to myself as I packed only one dress and the rest were of my own expression. I packed the necessities in a carry on and sighed to myself as I fit clothes enough for a week into my carry on as well. Sorry Dad, sorry mom, sorry Uncle Robert. I slung it over my shoulder and pulled my suitcase behind me. I'm so going to do it.

* * *

SORRY! . Sorry guys I haven't wrote in a while. I had writers block, ya I know it sucks. But I finally think I'm on a roll now so I hope you like it. Tell me what you think ^_^

Paz ;p beautifulove182


End file.
